The Third Wind
by Cognitionist
Summary: Hilbert and his close companions once again save Unova from the interests of Team Plasma. However, Unova watches silently, as it's sister regions suffer from various troubles throughout the passing days. Interpol agents start to patrol each and every region, and at the most convenient time, Hilbert, who holds the position of the Champion, disappears amidst the troubles.
1. Recollection

**Author's Notes:** This is a story that heavily focusses on the continuation of the events that took place In Pokemon Black 2 & White 2. There a lot of differences here and there, and I'll also have to warn about the presence of all the newly added features in the game series - like Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, and Ultra Beasts - and of course, the Fairy type, as well as any other changes which came after Gen V. While it may not exactly be as entertaining as it was in the game, I'll try to make the events interesting enough to read.

It's not exactly a well-thought out story, but I intend to make it more of a mysterious turn from the ordinary nature of the story. Any new names and/or characters are created solely by imagination, and none of them are plagiarised from any other sources, except of course, the characters(and the game) which rightfully belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

There are, of course, some other changes. For example, pokemon will be able to talk with their trainers. Although it may sound absurd to some, I think it can help in the development of pokemon themselves, as characters of the story. Also, not everyone can talk with all pokemon. Once a trainer catches a pokemon, it will not be able to comprehend the language of their trainers, and vice-versa(at the very least, not as fluidly as they are able to, in the game). But as the trainer and pokemon practice and train together, and as 'happiness' (or in case of real logic, the bond between them) increases, they come to better understand each other. In short, immediately trying to talk with or understand newly captured pokemon, is a difficult thing to do. I'll gradually try to improve all the dialogues, thoughts, and all that.

Back to the story:

The story is set at least an year and a half past the events of Pokemon Black 2 & White 2. Or an approximate two years past. Either ways, the important thing, is that some time has passed since the disbanding of Team Plasma. Instead of Nate and Rosa, who were the protagonists of Black 2 & White 2, Hilbert himself, along with Cheren, Bianca, N, and the other Gym leaders, were responsible for the defeat of Ghetsis. By putting it that way, there won't be any interference by Nate or Rosa. So long story short, they don't exist. It's also not finalised, as to whether Hilda will be present in the story or not.

But since she can't be taken suddenly(as a character of this story) during the course of this story, we're assuming that she's got a job in another region. For a change, Hilda will be from Aspertia City, instead of the original Nuvema Town, and she **had** joined hands with Hilbert, Cheren, Bianca, N, as well as the Gym Leader, during the **events of Black 2 & White 2. **After the disbanding of Team Plasma, she bid farewell to her friends, and left for another region. Of course, I can't confirm a role for her in the story, but now that she's put on the back-burner...

Other than that, I'll make sure to list any other changes that take place in the story. Also, please note that anything which sounds new to the game, is just and addition that's made for... well, just for fun. For example, Castelia University may not be present in the game - rather, it's just an invention of the mind. I know there isn't any need to tell all this, but there may be many new additions(i.e., creative imagination) to the story, like the one mentioned just now. Just a warning. Also, I know this is a very short chapter. And to add to it, the first half contains huge amounts of text stacked together. I'll try to change all of that by the time I upload the coming chapters. Do write and criticise about anything. My apologies for the rather boring introduction. Also, one more thing to bear in mind: " _Italics inside quotations, like this sentence, represent the thoughts of a particular character._ "

* * *

The workers were busy doing their work, as it was difficult to plough away heavy snow - not to mention ice - from the pavements and houses of Opelucid city. It would have been much more easier if it was _real_ ice, but this was not. It was the ice and snow that was cast down upon the city, by none other than Unova's highly revered, yet feared pokemon. Kyurem had not done the action wilfully, rather, it was forced to do so by the bidding of Team Plasma. With the help of technology and scientists, who engineered everything from ships to handy gadgets that baffled the scientists of Castelia University itself, Team Plasma was at the crux of it all.

But not for long. With the working together of many courageous trainers, Unova lost all possibilities of reeling under the whip of the infamous Team Plasma. These trainers had prevented a possible catastrophe, and they became famous almost imminently. But was everything actually resolved? No one could tell for sure, but the atmosphere proved to answer in the affirmative.

"We look neither at the past, nor at the future for the development of our land. If we only look at the present, can we move on and develop," - these were the words of the 'former' champion Alder, who decided to use his experience to train and tutor the trainers of tomorrow. Whether or not he had something more in mind, say, training an army of trainers, no one knew.

The trainers who stopped the catastrophe, and the trainers who _would have_ caused the catastrophe, were very well known to many – especially since the champion himself had honoured the 'courageous' trainers for their actions. He had honoured them so much, that he himself lost the title of the champion, to one of these trainers – Hilbert, to be specific.

There was, of course, a battle between them. Alder was not defeated for the first time. Another trainer, N, had defeated him before Hilbert. But N was defeated by Hilbert, and in a show of power, the latter defeated his own mentor, who was none other than Alder himself. This made Hilbert the ultimate champion, leaving his friends quite open-mouthed. What happened after this, was the more important turn of events. However, as time passed, Team Plasma had risen to power yet again, and this time, it was much more hard to maintain the 'status quo' of the usual tranquil nature which Unova originally possessed. This was partly due to the strange turn of events which took place during Hilbert's 'term' as a champion, and partly due to undercover activities which took place in Unova's underworld – which was of course, something which was entirely new to Unova, taking into account the strict patrols and law enforcement which were the usual signs of any well kept area in Unova.

Ghetsis, who was the disgraced leader of Team Plasma, had came back with more threatening plans – this time, to bring Unova under his own feet. But this attempt was not that much a powerful one, unless he had gotten his own band of sages under his command. With N leaving the Team, Ghetsis only had a handful of loyal people in the Plasma Frigate. But these people sufficed in causing all the unwanted trouble to the new champion, who had barely become accustomed to the ways and manners of the highest position for a pokemon trainer. Of the loyal Seven Sages, one of them, by the name of Zinzolin had attempted to hunt down the DNA Splicers, which Ghetsis in turn needed. All these attempts were successful despite the best efforts of the Gym Leaders and the Champion. However, Ghetsis' plans did not reap what it had sown. Hilbert, along with his heroic team of six pokemon – and his other friends – managed to stop Ghetsis from establishing his tyranny over the region.

Team Plasma disbanded after a humiliating defeat, which left Ghetsis completely and utterly wordless. He had become so much angry, that he did not listen to what his own son tried to tell him. But the sad ending of Ghetsis' reign over Team Plasma, was contrasted by a man named Colress, who became quite happy with the results which he managed to scavenge from amidst the war between the Unova Pokemon League members, and Team Plasma. Being a purely rational scientist, Colress decided to disband Team Plasma once and for all. He thanked Hilbert, and his friends – Cheren, Bianca, and of course, N, for all the necessary answers which he had discovered. It was this moment, which brought hope to everyone in Unova – to rebuild life once again, and not to fear the threat of Team Plasma – or any other criminal organization - in the region. Ghetsis' other ideas and plans for Team Plasma, were lost, and no-one knew for sure as to what he was trying to do.

Hilbert gained fame once again, and this time, it was shared with his friends. He retained the title of the champion, albeit with hesitation, as he 'did not feel obliged'. Cheren, who had achieved his dream of completing the pokedex for Prof. Juniper, had attained the rank of a Gym Leader, and he was further pursuing it to be a stronger leader. Bianca, who had remained quite indecisive till the end of her first journeys with Hilbert and Cheren, was indeed pursuing her role as an assistant, but time and again proved to her that she didn't like the job as much as she enjoyed roaming around the whole region with her pokemon, like she used to do before. Nevertheless, she continued the job in hopes of a promotion, and to one day maybe even become a researcher herself.

N, who had already spent some years in solitude and soul-searching, decided to isolate himself from the daily woes and troubles of a pokemon trainer's life, and he once again preferred the calm life of a saint, disappearing into the woods with what could be called his own band of pokemon. It was unknown as to what exactly he told Reshiram, but N wanted the pokemon to leave him now, as he had learnt what he had been intending to learn, and had known what he wanted to know. Alder, the former champion, knew that the four trainers would move their separate ways now, as the very troubles of Unova had been dealt with, and the menace of Team Plasma had been eliminated. But one question remained: What of all the 'orphaned' pokemon?

Hilbert, who had been using his same old team of six pokemon had refused to change even one of them during the course of his adventure throughout Unova. After the disbanding of Team Plasma, many of the ex-grunts didn't know what exactly to do with their pokemon. The kind-hearted ones tried to set up camps, in order to make sure that they were returned to their original owners. But not every grunt displayed an affectionate reaction to their stolen pokemon. Many were stranded alongside the way, although Colress tried to convince many to keep their pokemon, and to try and achieve their highest potential with them. Obviously, all of this fell on deaf ears, as the majority of the grunts escaped with the pokemon to unknown places. This led to the true disintegration of the criminal organization.

The Plasma Frigate wasn't forgotten. Although many claimed to had seen it around Route 17-18, the media couldn't catch a clear glimpse of it anywhere, and it was mostly disposed of as rumours or hoaxes, aimed at fooling the public. Almost none of the Seven Sages were ever heard of again, except for those who rebelled against Ghetsis. Still, what was most interesting, was that the International Police, known otherwise as 'The Interpol', had started appearing all over Unova, seemingly intrigued by the eerie calm of the region. What the matter was, no one knew for sure, but the changing events called forth more promising trainers, who were more excited and enthusiastic as ever, in becoming the champion of the region – or just being good pokemon trainers.

While all the other regions had their own troubles, it seemed like Unova was in peace. But seasoned trainers sensed a 'calm before the storm' situation. There were multiple mysterious incidents happening all across the regions, and the people of Unova considered themselves lucky that they were in safe hands, at least for the time being. But all the feelings of safety and comfort were starting to fade away now, as Interpol started to place restrictions on particular places, trying to hide something obvious. Of course, they would hide things only if they expected the public to panic. But journalists could not exactly decipher as to what they were alleged to 'hide'.

The Gym Leaders and the Elite Four tightened their grip on their pokeballs, and they wanted to hold a conference now. It was time to call the champion back – whether he wanted to be the champion or not, he was the one whom everyone counted on the for the past 4 years or so. The time required his presence more than ever, as a region without an active champion, was a region that was bound to fall to the fear of insecurity. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and they all agreed that it was time to call back the person who had succeeded Alder as the next champion. The Elite Four gathered together, and sent for one of the close friends of the champion. Of course, there were only a few people who had close contacts with the champion, so as to call him back from whatever 'hiatus' he had fallen into.

* * *

The mist was so dense even at noon, that no trainer could see more than a few metres ahead of them. Perhaps _some_ pokemon could see through them, but it was quite common in the Nature Sanctuary. Amidst the serenity, there was the sound of the waterfall, as well as rustling grass, which made it impossible for anyone to hear what kind of pokemon lurked in between the forests. Rain was starting to pour, and the mist started to grow even more dense. From the middle of the forests, one could hear the cries of many pokemon calling out to each other, as the winds and the rain threatened to turn into a heavy thunderstorm.

Out of the middle of nowhere, piercing the sounds of the wind and the rain, comes the ringing sound of an X-transceiver. It continued to ring for a moment, as if no-one had a chance to attend to it. Then suddenly, it got picked up, and with a small pause, someone started speaking.

"Who is this?! I- I-...I cannot hear you! Can you speak louder? I don- don – I- I don't understand what you're trying to speak… call again, OK?! OK?" said Hilbert's voice. He was partly shocked, and partly blinded from what was happening. He couldn't comprehend what exactly was happening. He looked around, and then looked at his X-transceiver again. It was blank now, with raindrops falling on the screen, and sliding off the edge. No calls, no voice, nothing.

" _Who was it who just called? Was it Cheren? I'm sure I heard his voice back there…,"_ Hilbert thought, as he wiped the water off of the screen, and closed the device. He placed it inside his backpack, and readjusted his cap. What had happened? Why was he stranded out here in the middle of the forest? He could not hear any sound now, except for the heavy rain and the thunder – as well as the swaying branches of the trees. He reached for his pokeballs, and was shocked to feel almost all of them to be empty. Only one of them contained a pokemon within it. He examined each of them in his hand, as if trying to see some inscription written on top of them. He frowned at the air, and looked around again, panic starting to strike him now.

To his relief, the X-transceiver started to ring again, and he almost instantly reached for it inside his bag. He thought he saw someone – no, rather _something_ move from behind where he was standing. Without pausing to think, he pulled out his X-transceiver, and pressed some buttons.

"-eeyy! Ey! Herbet! Can you listen to me? Am I clea? er'er tryin to trek ou! WA-IT!" Hilbert definitely heard the voice this time, and identified it as that of Cheren's. He tried to hold the device over his head, so as to get better signal. But it went blank suddenly, and the call got cancelled.

"Hey Cheren, you can speak now... I can hear you," he tried hopefully, but the call had already ended. That was the last of it. He couldn't waste any more time. Maybe this was a ream, after all. He looked around once more, before calling out the only pokemon in his hands.

"Artin, help me out here!" Hilbert shouted, as a burst of light produced a well trained Sawk in front of him. It looked around, and spotted Hilbert. Artin was one of Hilbert's six pokemon, but what was confusing the pokemon, was where they were. He looked at Hilbert questioningly.

"Where are we, Hill? Of all the places, you call me up in the middle of a forest?" Artin enquired, as he kept guard on either of his sides. Before Hilbert could even open his mouth, there was a loud bang, and both Hilbert and Artin flew into the air, and fell with a wet thud, onto the forest floor. Dirt and leaves stuck to Hilbert's clothes, as he got up, feeling utterly perplexed at what was happening. Pokemon's cries could be heard, and he could make out some figures running around, amidst the mist and wind. The thundering sound of many hooves and heavy footsteps meant that he could barely communicate with Artin, the Sawk.

"Something's wrong ere, Ill! You need to get out of this place! Come on, listen... to me!" Artin shouted across to his trainer, as he felt a strong grip on his elbow.

"We need to find the others! All five of my pokeballs are empty! Something's happened to them… we can't just leave!" Hilbert shouted back, as the sounds of other pokemon started to quieten down again. A strong wind forced some branches to sway dangerously, as Hilbert led the way to what he hoped might be the exit out of the Nature Sanctuary. But was there really an exit, if he couldn't even remember whether there was an entry?

"Listen… Artin, I don't remember much! What exactly happened?" Hilbert said, as he shouted the words over the back of his shoulder. He could feel the Saw following him, as leaves and dried branches crumbled beneath their feet. Just as they had barely made a few footsteps, there was a strange, extended sound of what could represent a large door being opened – of a cranky door-hinge.

"MOOVEE!" Artin's grip pulled Hilbert out of the way, and he was dragged along the forest floor, with his legs struggling to support his body. He tried to get up, but Artin threw him a few feet further, as he fell with a heavy thud. He had barely recovered his senses, when the ground shook very heavily, as if a Tyranitar had caused an earthquake. Hilbert fell to the floor again, and he could hear the sound of cracking branches, and he was shocked to see a large tree falling, coming down to where he was lying. His feet danced on the floor, and he got up quickly. He ran sideways as fast as possible, and looked towards his sides, possibly for any signs of Artin.

"HEY! LOOK HERE!" Artin shouted from behind him, as he turned and started to follow the voice. His mind was not working properly – it was beyond being overloaded. He didn't know a single thing that was happening, or why he was in the Nature Sanctuary. But he knew that his life was in danger, so he decided to find Artin, and get to a safe spot.

" _Ok, I need to calm down, and try to find a good way out of this place. I'll deal with the other problems after I save my life… and Artin's,"_ he thought inside his head, as he ran to the distant bluish silhouette. He froze in shock, when the silhouette just jumped into the air, and climbed up a nearby tree. This definitely wasn't Sawk. But then who was that?

"HILL! You need to get out of this place. I can't see where you are! Y- You're b- being…. HUNTED!" Artin's voice was serious this time, as Hilbert knew this was no normal incident. Then, as if to make things worse, he could hear the creaking sounds of large trees falling down. He immediately pulled out his pokeball, and tried to return Artin back inside his own one. But nothing happened.

" _The_ _X-transceiver's not working, the pokeballs aren't working, five of my pokemon are missing, and… what more could I ask for?"_ Hilbert thought in his mind, as he tried to grope with his hands out in his front. The mist was not going, despite the heavy winds.

"ARTIN! I need you to use Close Combat on anything or anyone who you think, is trying to attack you!" he tried his best to shout his command over the heavy sounds of the heavy rain.

"Some p- pokemon!" Artin shouted back. Hilbert could note the panic in Sawk's voice. But thankfully, he could hear that Artin was much nearer to him now. He just needed to be careful of falling trees. Hilbert looked up just in time, to see a bright light amidst the canopy, becoming more brighter and brighter. It looked like some pokemon was charging an attack. _"Flash Cannon?"_ Hilbert thought.

"Watch out! Something's trying to attack you-," Just then, a strong blast of light came down, and send pieces of earth flying, as both Hilbert and Artin took damage. A series of strong bursts and flashes, and Hilbert felt like someone was heating him up in a microwave oven. He tried to make out his attacker, but all he could see was a mix of extremely bright light, followed by head-splitting shakes, and a heavy landing on the forest floor, this time ensuring broken bones. He could barely open his eyes, before he heard the terrible sound of Artin – screaming more louder than ever before. He could not lift up his head, as he felt like he was paralysed. He had never felt like this before. He could only feel pain. Trees were being felled like as if a Bibarel-squad had been assigned to cut them down. He felt a sharp pain near the back of his neck, as he tried to get up. He collapsed onto the ground, just as he started to hear some familiar sounds from somewhere not so far away. Hilbert tried to open his eyes with all his strength, but he felt like he was too tired. Everything started to appear dim, as he struggled to breathe. There was a loud bang, following which, he felt his consciousness drain from his body.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** It's not much of a long chapter, see? Ask any questions, and I'll answer them to the best of my knowledge.

So, Hilbert is the protagonist, and it's sort of a mess he is in right now. The starting might be abrupt, but I think that was how I wanted it to start. First of all, are there any vague references? I've decided to continue the rest in the second chapter, where there will be more... _interesting_ things to read. Make sure to write a review, and do comment on anything that you think, is going the wrong way.

Good Day!


	2. Woes & Disasters

**Author's Notes:** Hullo again! I'm not sure whether or not it's a good idea to publish the second chapter right now itself, but I don't think the first one contained anything interesting at all. So here it is.

Hilbert will be silent occasionally, if not, most of the time. This is quite intentional, as he's quite dazed and confused by the events of the previous chapter. What's interesting, is that he doesn't remember particular things which he used to know. It's sort of like an amnesia, but it will all be revealed eventually. So do bare with the awkward silence of the protagonist. Also:

Any criticism is welcome. And always remind yourself about Copyright: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

There was a brief moment, in which Hilbert cold not make out what was happening. His intuition told him that he had finally been welcomed by death. But it was like someone was trying to talk to him. Someone was shaking his body. He made out a quadrupedal silhouette in the distance. It was like as if it was making itself known to him – to him alone – that it was present there. Amidst the mist, Hilbert was unsure how he could see all of this. But it might as well be a dream.

* * *

It was a long time before Hilbert could open his eyes. He had barely lifted his eyelids, when he heard exclamations of surprise – as if someone had been waiting all along, as to find out what had happened to him. Bright light flooded his eyes, as he tried to hold up his hands, to prevent them from getting a good view of the people inside the room. He didn't require much time to identify the person who had gotten surprised at his awakening. It was Bianca, who was covering her mouth with her hands in a mixture of surprise and worry. Cheren looked like he was pacing around the room, as he paused to catch a glimpse of Hilbert's face, as if to see whether he could trust his own senses.

"Y- You're alive!" Bianca exclaimed in a low voice, as she stared at Hilbert.

"Of course I'm alive, Bianca. What did you think happened to me?" Hilbert said, as he tried to smile. His cheeks hurt slightly, as he felt like someone had punched him hard on either of his face's sides.

"You've got a load of questions to answer, Hilbert. Maybe you can start with why you're being more lax than Marlon these days," Cheren's voice was strict while he spoke. His eyes met with Hilbert's, as they stared at each other for a moment. It was like they couldn't identify each other. Hilbert needed a moment to remember who Marlon was exactly.

"Cheren, we need to let him rest. M-Maybe… Maybe we should just be easy on him. We can't put all the hard questions on him now," Bianca reasoned, as she squeezed her cloth cap on her hand.

"We don't have much time. We're going to call the doc now. Just wait till we're back," Cheren said, as he and Bianca hastily walked outside the room inside of which they were all inside. Hilbert watched them, as they closed the door behind them.

It was only now, that he could identify where he was. The room was obviously part of a hospital, as Hilbert was lying in a bed, with all sorts of medicines and charts placed nearby his bed. Oxygen cylinders were placed nearby, and he could make out the ward number inside of which he was staying.

" _What happened? I'm in the hospital?! But why am I here? The Nature Sanctuary… something bad was happening there. Why exactly had I gone there?"_ But then suddenly, Hilbert remembered something important – Artin. What had happened to him? He immediately remembered the disaster out of which he had gotten out of.

"Hey Cheren! Get back in here!" he shouted at the door, which had a glass window at the top. He could still see Cheren talking with someone, probably his doctors. But he wasn't feeling that bad. He didn't need all the medications which he was prescribed. At least not for now.

He made a desperate attempt to get up, but he felt his right arm wince with pain. _"Broken hands… not the worst case scenario,"_ he cursed inside his head, as he used his left hand to get up and stand near the bed. He was just about to walk, when the door swung open, and Cheren and Bianca entered, followed by a couple of doctors.

"See? He can walk and stand. Maybe we should take it from here," Cheren interrupted rather unceremoniously, as he looked towards one of the doctors.

"His hands need special attention. He's still weak. From what we know, he was attacked by a pokemon," one of the doctors said, as Hilbert looked at him awkwardly.

"You know how much important stuff he needs to attend, right? Maybe you could send some medics to where he's staying?" Cheren said, as he continued to look at the doctors.

"Well, I think a day's bed-rest would be enough, if that's the case. But for now, we'd recommend seeing his visitors in the rear entrance hall. It's a relatively empty place, and not much risk of overhearing," the same doctor replied with a grave nod. "If… that's what you intend, that is…," he added.

"Thanks. We'll take him after today. Please don't let any unwanted visitors into that area," Cheren instructed to one of the nurses, as he walked up to Hilbert. "We've got a lot of things to discuss. And a special few people are here to meet you… here, I'll hold your hand for support," he said, grabbing Hilbert's weaker hand by the shoulder.

Hilbert never expected such an unanticipated incident to happen. He was being taken to a most likely confidential meeting, and Cheren was more inclined than ever, to see to it that he was able to meet his 'visitors' - whoever they may be.

"The rear entrance hall isn't that much used these days. I'll go and call… them," Bianca said quite nervously, as she jogged the opposite way out of the door from where they were headed. Hilbert nodded, as he walked with Cheren's support. He was more than willing to leave behind the bed, even if his hands were hurt. But he was still dazed from what was happening all around him. What had happened Why was everyone so much concerned? Did someone die? Who was responsible for all of this mayhem?

Hilbert's mind was racing at an unusual pace, as he wondered why Cheren was keeping quiet. He felt completely helpless, as he tried to ask him questions in his mind.

"Just a few more steps. We're taking the elevator," he said, as they walked down a narrow hall, with many wards on either of it's sides. Hilbert kept on wondering all the while, as to what had happened to all of his six pokemon. He couldn't remember anything. _"Artin… Artin… Artin… who else? Artin was a Sawk now, wasn't it? But who were the others? I can't seem to remember! Maybe I hit my head hard somewhere. But why and how did I end up in the Nature Sanctuary,"_ Hilbert was growing wanted answers to _his_ questions first. He sure as well didn't know as to what he was going to say to the others, but he tried to remember what had happened. His mind was betraying him at the least convenient time.

"Get in quickly," Cheren urged him into the elevator. Before he could even think straight, both of them had arrived at some lower floor. The duo got out, as a nurse stepped forward to guide them. Cheren glanced at Hilbert, and nodded before walking a bit more faster, as Hilbert tried to walk with him as quick as possible – with his support, of course. Hilbert noticed that Cheren's neck-tie was still hanging around his neck, albeit loosely. His 'Gym Leader Attire' was splashed with raindrops and mud, and his jet black hair was still wet and dirty – with small leaves and broken twigs stuck here and there. _"He was present there. I knew it… he might have come to the Sanctuary,"_ Hilbert wondered.

"Please don't take much time. Make sure to call some hospital authorities before taking him back to the ward, ," the nurse said politely, as she opened a door that had a 'PUSH' sign attached to it.

Cheren looked relieved for the first time since Hilbert had seen him. With an air of coolness and his usual grin, he nodded. "Thank you," he said, as he urged Hilbert's shoulder forward, forcing him to snap out of the conversation. He jump-walked forward hastily, as he suddenly noticed that he had forgotten his cap somewhere back. But he didn't need it now. Not at the current situation, at the very least. But he was still in his patient-dress. He looked like a sleepwalking Gothitelle. He smiled to himself for a moment, before he realised that he was not in a situation to joke around. When the duo turned a corner, Hilbert read a sign on the middle of the hall, which read 'EXIT'. He felt an air of relief wash over him. But what he saw next, made his spirits rise even more.

"Greetings, Champion… although, I must say that I expected the situation in which we meet, to be much more heartening than this one," Hilbert was standing face to face with none other than the former champion, and his tutor, Alder. The old trainer managed a smile, albeit a grim one. He scanned Hilbert head to toe, before turning his head to his side – where Hilbert saw a large gathering. Almost all of them were familiar faces. He had been seeing them after a long time. Almost all of them were members of the Unova Pokemon League.

"You see, we were organising a meeting. When we called you, you didn't respond promptly. We were all worried, Hilbert. Unova's not as it's used to be," a worried voice which belonged to to the bug Gym Leader, Burgh broke the silence. Hilbert was confused. He knew Unova was changing, but was he this much oblivious? Had he been so much engrossed in _something else,_ that he had not watched over and observed the region properly?

"Da kid's still all fuzzy from the incident. Better yet wait till he gives 'is own version of what's 'appened," Clay, retorted gruffly, as he folded his hands.

"Shhh!" Cheren exclaimed loudly, as Hilbert and the other people in the other room heard the door opening. Hilbert was just about to speak, when Bianca entered the room, followed by another familiar face. It was the green haired young man, whom he had been friends with for a long time. N. Taller than before, and unusually calm, he gave a simple look towards the people gathered in the room, before he placed his hands on his pockets. He looked straight up at Hilbert, and then looked towards Cheren.

Hilbert knew that it was an important situation, that he was in. He knew N wouldn't come to the hospital, unless it was for an important reason. If it was a situation in which N decided to interfere, then there had to be a certain level of seriousness to it. This was of course, because Hilbert knew N as a close friend. N was the type of person who would choose an isolated glade over a public place.

"Do you ever keep your time, Bianca?! Whatever… it'll never matter. Not at least for now," Cheren said in a frustrated voice, as he ensured that they were out of possible hearing range from anyone standing outside.

"N? All the Gym Leaders? Why is everyone here? Is it some party or something? Will someone explain something to me right now?" Hilbert burst out, his temper rising. He felt like he was being called to some serious meeting to speak of something which he didn't know anything about.

"Good question, Champ. You were the one who was lurking around in the Nature Sanctuary. You'd better have a good explanation, because you were acting outside your own powers," Skyla, who was remaining mute till now – just like the rest – retorted with equal frustration. Skyla was the pilot-in-charge who was in charge of the airport at Mistralton City, so it was natural that she controlled the flights that started from there.

"I don't remember much. At least not everything. I was in the Sanctuary for a reason… I think I was called there by someone," Hilbert said, as he frantically scratched his head. He could barely recollect, let alone think.

"Anyone who plans to go to the Nature Sanctuary requires my permission to do so. And even if they do, they don't have any authority to venture out to the no-man zone. And that's where you were lyin-"

"No-man zone? Is there even such a place? And what was I doing there?" Hilbert asked incredulously. He looked at Cheren for help. He seemed to be enjoying the interrogation more than ever. It seemed like he was biding all of his anger for the questioning session. But Hilbert knew the others couldn't help it. _"Take a deep breath… they're curious. I know they're curious. But I'm curious as well… Ugh, I hate this,"_ Hilbert's mind was trying to cling onto every bit of reason he could find.

"A no-man zone had been set up in order to ensure that pokemon wouldn't be hunted, harmed, or captured illegally. Don't you know any of this already? Besides, HOW did you get past the border fences?" Skyla seemed to had prepared a questionnaire for him to answer. "What's more, I hadn't authorized any flights to the Nature Sanctuary today. The last date in which you were authorized to go to the Sanctuary, was, according to this receipt, at least two weeks ago," Skyla finished her speech, holding up a small receipt in her hand, as all the people in the room stared at Hilbert, as if expecting a prompt reply.

"I went there under the advice of someone. It was something about the no-man zone. I don't remember exactly why I was there or how I got there, but I remember being attacked by someone… and my pokemon as well. They're all missing!" Hilbert said in a desperate voice. All the Gym Leaders were staring at him, as if not satisfied with his answer. "I'm not lying about any of this," he added, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Suddenly, he caught sight of N, who seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to what Hilbert was saying. His eyes were fixed to the ground, as if solving some puzzle in his mind. Was he actually doing so?

"I come with very important news for the champion," N spoke finally, lifting his hand into the air, drawing all the attention to himself. "I know everyone's all flustered about all the recent happenings, and I also know it's about time the League did something to prevent all the mishaps," he continued. "But right now, I might have some crucial important, which the Champion alone will need to hear," he finished as he looked at everyone present in the room. There was a moment's silence.

"You can say whatever you want in front of us, N," Skyla retorted. Elesa, the Electric gym leader, who was standing next to her, nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's more safe for now, if I tell it to just Cheren," N replied, as he looked at the normal type gym leader. "Say, he'll join us in conversation. And maybe Alder as well," he bargained cleverly.

"What about me? I helped Cheren track the spot, you know. And I'm Prof. Juniper's assistant!" Bianca made herself known yet again, amidst the small crowd.

"Dun' argue like kindergarteners'," Clay interjected, walking up to the middle of the room. We'll all wait till N tells what's important to Hilbert and Cheren. 'esides, our champ doesn't seem to remember a thin', dusen' e'?" his voice was mixed with concern and frustration, as he eyed Hilbert warily. Hilbert felt sheer gratitude towards Clay. He knew him to be a reasonable man.

"Thanks, Clay," N said with a nod, as he gestured to Hilbert to take a seat in the side of the room. Cheren helped him to walk, but he was fine without his help now – it was like as if all injuries had temporarily vanished from his person.

"We'll join all of you in fifteen minutes…" Cheren said, as he persuaded an eager Bianca to leave the room along with the other gym leaders.

"Make that thirty minutes," N added just as all of them went outside. Hilbert caught a glimpse of the Elite Four standing outside the doorway. He knew it was a serious matter. He braced himself for whatever it was, that was about to happen.

"Take a seat, Cheren," N said calmly, as if they were going to share a bottle of Moomoo milk with each other in the Castelia Cafe.

"I hate these top secret meetings with top officials of the region, but I think it was part of my job ever since I started it", he replied rather distastefully. " I don't think I can avoid this one, no matter what the cost," he added.

"Whatever it is, you need to tell it now – and remember to keep it concise, as we don't have the whole night," Cheren interrupted again, just as N opened his mouth to speak.

"What I wanted to tell you, Hilbert," N started, much to Hilbert's anticipation. "Unova's been changing a lot, and we all know it," he paused with each sentence, as if beginning a story.

"I know that. I was sent to the Nature Sanctuary by Skyla's staff earlier during this year," Hilbert said, as he tried his best to recollect what his memory could, about his past events. "There was something odd going on there, you know… funny business," Hilbert continued. But I don't seem to remember why or how I reached there today. I think I lost my memory or something… at least temporarily," he reasoned aloud.

"Of course, you don't remember why you were sent there!" N replied almost instantaneously, as Cheren nearly jumped. "It was a plan. It was a well thought out plan by some conspirators," he added, as he stood up.

"Conspirators? What do you mean? The Interpol's been keeping a heavy watch on all the important places of the region. There's no way a conspiracy could hatch," Cheren argued.

"There's the problem. But you see, where was Hilbert found? Why was he found there?" N seemed to be asking questions, out of which answers could be drawn eventually. _"Clever,"_ Hilbert thought inside his head.

"A no-man zone in the Nature Sanctuary. And he was found injured," Cheren replied, still not seeing any possible answers in it. "His pokemon have been recovered, but not all of them," Cheren added, as N gazed out of the windows. Rain was falling heavily outside.

"What do you mean 'not all of them'?" Hilbert interjected this time, as he looked at Cheren for answers.

"When you were attacked, some of your pokemon were injured… severely injured," Cheren added grimly. He also looked outside the windows for a moment, before turning to look at Hilbert. "We're still healing them up, so we'll patch you up on all of that tomorrow," he said in a sorrowful tone, as if trying to console Hilbert.

"I know it's not possible to rest without thinking about your pokemon, but I think you, Cheren, all the League members, and me, know that there's a much bigger problem than that, which is threatening Unova right now," N spoke swiftly, as he rested both his elbows onto the window sill. "I sort of knew this was going to happen," he said pensively.

"It's great to know that we can still trust you," Cheren said sarcastically, as he started to walk up and down the room. "Would you care to explain?" he added uncomfortably.

"It's not as simple as it may sound. But I'll try to be… concise," N said, as if he was testing Cheren's patience. "You see, I met this particular pokemon. It was during the time after which Team Plasma had disbanded. It's only been a short amount of time since I've met him," he continued. "The time isn't that necessary. What's necessary, is his way of talking. And his peculiarity," N finished, leaving a small pause for the duo to think.

"Coal. That's his name. I'll tell more about his personality… later," he said, checking his wrist watch. "Coal's not always very clear in what he says. But he seems to know what's happening around here in Unova. He used to come and meet me at particular days, and tell all these things which he could 'sense', that were happening around in Unova," he finished, leaving another pause.

"But you believed him? Do you mean he 'predicted' some sort of events?" Cheren asked him.

"Not exactly, but partially true as well. You see, he mentioned that he had met Keldeo. Keldeo doesn't usually show itself to other pokemon. But this time, it did. Keldeo was worried about a possible enemy, who was trying to confront the legendary pokemon of Unova. And I think it's no usual threat," N remarked grimly, as he looked towards Hilbert, who was listening to each and every word of what he was saying.

"If you remember right, you went there to investigate possible infiltrations into the Sanctuary. Do you remember?" N asked Hilbert this time.

"I seem to remember bits of it… not a collective whole, but fragments," Hilbert said, wondering what exactly had happened to him. Who did this to him? And why? Did he have a new enemy to confront? An usurper? Or was it just some rumour?

" _I should have given up that title of the champion long ago,"_ Hilbert thought, as he regretted how he kept the title for so long. He was so much unsure of how he was still the most powerful trainer of the Unova region, when he himself was now unaware of his own pokemon, or what had happened to them. He had a large probability of having lost some of them.

"I went with you on one occasion. We were checking what exactly had happened there, as there were needs for security check-ups, and we needed to ensure that there were no unprecedented activities within the area," N started again, speaking quickly. "The gym leaders couldn't all come, as they were busy. Skyla, who's the person in charge of taking people to and from the Sanctuary, was the sole gym leader who was with us on those days," he added.

"But how's that significant?" Cheren interrupted again.

"It's sort of complicated," N began. "When we went there for the last security patrols, we also made sure that the shiny Haxorus was safe in it's enclosure, didn't we?" N said, as he indicated to Hilbert to answer the question.

"I think I remember a shiny Haxorus. But the last time I went there… I don't remember if I inspected that enclosure," Hilbert admitted, not knowing fully as to what had happened.

N sighed, as he also started to pace. For a moment, all three were lost in their own thoughts. Then suddenly, N spoke again.

"Some terribly powerful pokemon is out on the loose, hunting down who knows what, and has something to do with the shiny Haxorus in the Nature Sanctuary, and Coal…. and most importantly," N paused, looking at Hilbert. _"You,"_

Hilbert was shell shocked. He felt like he was a the centre of a manhunt – which he sort of was, taking into consideration what N had just bluntly pointed out. Even Cheren seemed flabbergasted. He was staring at N, as if expecting him to say something more. Perhaps some hard-to-come-about solution.

"You can't confirm it's a pokemon. What if it's some other crooks or villains… or some undercover trainers trying to make a scare?" Cheren asked, although Hilbert knew it was a dumb thing to ask.

"Of course, I figure it's definitely not an Ultra-Beast. Because if it was so, then why couldn't I have said so in the beginning? Besides, that's more like what the Interpol will be arguing. Why else would they be wasting their time in Unova, a place where Ultra Beasts haven't made any appearances?" N argued back.

" _Ultra Beasts. I've heard that before. I think the Interpol once told me about how they've been terrorising the Alola region. There's no way they could even be close to Unova. That's impossible!"_ Hilbert unconsciously drifted away from the conversation. He suddenly realised that he was starting to regain his memory power – at least temporarily.

"So far. Haven't made any appearances so far," Cheren corrected him. "If it was some 'supermon', some of us gym leaders would have found out about it soon enough," he added, as he curled his shaggy neck-tie around his fist. He seemed calm about any possible infiltrations by the Ultra Beasts.

"Not necessarily. You see, there's a whole lot more of things, that are taking place outside the line of sight of the gym leaders. But I think we can only speculate so much. Perhaps we should tell something to the gym leaders waiting outside," N said, as he turned to look at the clock. "As for you," he said, turning towards Hilbert. "You try your best to get some sleep – despite what you heard, that is. We have a lot of investigation to do, once you're back on business," he continued with a thoughtful expression.

"We'll have to organise a lot of things first. I'll go and receive your pokemon," he said, looking at Hilbert. "And I'll tell Bianca the important stuff. She'll tell what's important, to the gym leaders. That way, we'll get their concern out of the way," he finished, sighing deeply.

"Cheren, you're forgetting that _you're_ a gym leader. Maybe you yourself should try and tell the important stuff to the others," Hilbert suggested. N nodded in agreement. "That way, Bianca can go and get my pokemon. And I want all information about what happened at the Nature Sanctuary, to be briefed to me the moment I leave this hospital," Hilbert said, as he watched N and Cheren exchange rather glum looks with each other.

"Whatever it is, we'll wait till you're alright, before we take any official action," Cheren finally said, as he folded back his sleeves. "This time, we're going to work together,". Hilbert felt thankful towards both N and Cheren. If only he could leave the hospital now. But he had to take some rest. Otherwise, he would probably injure himself more. But were his injuries so minor, so as to enable him to leave the hospital the coming day? After the blurry incident in the Nature Sanctuary? Hilbert couldn't even answer his own questions.

"You still _are_ the Champion, remember? So don't think we're going to take orders from The Interpol," he added with a sarcastic tone, as he walked towards the door. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow indeed. Tomorrow evening. Till then, try to focus on getting yourself healed, Hilbert," N said, calling Hilbert by his name. He cast one last glance at Hilbert and Cheren, and then proceeded towards the door. Just then, Hilbert asked one of the most important questions which he wanted to to ask N.

"Team Plasma's involved in all of this, aren't they?" he said aloud, as Cheren immediately refrained from pulling open the door. N didn't turn back. In fact, he didn't even seem to acknowledge the question. He opened the door himself, as he walked outside. An envelope of flashes lightened up the doorway, as Hilbert heard the sounds of many people – most likely journalists – who had come to the hospital to publicize the issue.

"For the love of a Kangaskhan to it's child, WILL YOU KEEEEP THE PRESS OOOUUUT OF HERE?! THE CHAMPION IS _NOT_ IN A MOOD TO TALK ABOUT THIS TO THE PUBLIC!" Drayden shouted across the hallway like an enraged Haxorus seeing it's rival. Hilbert appreciated as to how the gym leaders were showing solidarity, even when he himself thought that they were losing faith in him. But were they just pulling off a show? He hoped not. All he needed was time. And memory. But deep inside his own mind, he also wished to finish particular duties. The type of duty that's usually shouldered by a Champion.

As Cheren looked at Hilbert for what might be the last time until the next day's evening, he remembered as to how he, Cheren, and Bianca, had taken the first three steps together in Route 1. It was the beginning of their journeys. But this made him realise that he could still remember what had happened long ago. If that was possible, then he knew there was also an equal possibility as to how he could regain whatever memories he had lost during the past few days. And also, if possible, to try and confront whoever – or whatever – it was, that was trying to jeopardise Unova from the apex.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** How is the writing? Is it enjoyable? I decided to pull in the more familiar characters as well: The Gym Leaders! Of course, the structure's sort of changed, as of now. Hilbert IS the Champion of Unova, but he wasn't active for a year or so, as he was busy with some important work - like matters with Interpol, and holding conferences with the Unova League Members. But he didn't occupy his position in the League, because he didn't really want to hold the title for long. Without any other challenges for a long time, it's natural that the Elite Four grew concerned about their Champion.

The mystery, is that Hilbert himself doesn't remember much of what had happened in the Nature Sanctuary. It's unknown to everyone except him, as to what exactly he was doing in the year after the disbanding of Team Plasma, as he didn't disclose much matters - not even to his close friends. Perhaps it was soul-searching, or other 'important businesses' of the Champion. But no one knew for sure.

Also, note that the 'hospital' inside of which Hilbert's staying, is sort of a Pokemon Centre as well. As far as I remember, people aren't usually offered treatment at Pokemon Centres, so it's just referred to as a 'hospital' for the word's sake. Just imagine a multi-speciality Pokemon Centre, and that's all there is to it. Ignore this if I have the wrong notion of a Pokemon Centre.

Please do review and follow, if you're interested. Thanks for all the time you've taken to read through all of this, and have a great day!


End file.
